Luke's Match
by redvelvet2010
Summary: Both Bo and Daisy are married and settled. Luke is the only one still unattached. What happens when Luke meets the new doctor of Hazzard? what will he do when Boss Hogg decides to interfere with his new love interest?
1. Homecoming

Luke's Match

A Dukes of Hazzard fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of the Dukes of Hazzard. Only the story is mine.

Chapter one

Homecoming

It was a typical Saturday afternoon in Hazzard, Georgia. One that was sweltering. If you were from the South, you knew that this was normal Southern weather. The only thing that wasn't normal about this afternoon was the car bounding down the rural clay country road. It was a bright orange car with the Confederacy flag painted on the top of the car and a giant 01 on both doors. Anyone in Hazzard would tell you that this car, commonly referred to as the General Lee, wasn't an uncommon sight. It was the fact that there was only one person in the car.

Luke Duke, the driver of this colorful car, was headed back from town where he was running a few errands. He looked over at the passenger seat, and suddenly he missed Bo.

Bo was Luke's cousin, and in their younger years, they shucked, jived, and pretty much caused a ruckus for "Boss" J.D. Hogg, county commissioner for Hazzard, which was polite way of saying he was a crook. Old Boss Hogg had his fat little fingers into just about everything that would bring in a profit. Then the day would end as both Luke and Bo would cause the crooked sheriff/ brother in law to Boss Hogg, Roscoe Coltrane ,and his strait as an arrow deputy, Enos Strait, to chase them.

Luke chuckled as he remembered some of those chases. The General could out run the squad cars any day.

Sighing, Luke knew what his God fearing Uncle Jesse would ask him. When was he going to start his own family? Uncle Jesse had passed away two years ago. Bo was living in Atlanta with a pretty wife and two kids. His other cousin, Daisy, was settled down with Enos, still working as a waitress at the Boar's Nest. He was the only one who was unattached. To tell the truth, Luke liked it that way, able to maintain Uncle Jesse's farm and the upkeep of the house he and his cousins grew up in. Things weren't the same anymore. There was no more shucking and jiving. Bo grew up and out of the "fighting the system" phase. Luke knew that Boss Hogg was not as adamant about putting him in jail. After Boss' wife Lulu passed away five years ago, the fight in Boss Hogg just left him. He even managed to call a truce between him and the Duke family, ending the once fierce feud, talked about by the citizens of Hazzard to this very day. How Luke missed those days. Maybe he aught to marry and settle down as his cousins had done. But he hadn't found that right woman. He only hoped that she would walk into his life.

As Luke bounded around the curve that would take him home, he was met with a surprise. A green Toyota was on the side of the road, the hood up.

Luke pulled the General Lee to the side of the road and climbed out of the car thru the window. The General's doors were welded shut, just like the cars that raced in the Indy 500. He walked around to the front of the green car. He saw a long pair of legs attached to a woman with long blonde hair. She had a determined look on her face as she worked with the engine.

"Having problems, Ma'am?"

The woman looked up. "Yeah, this car just quit on me."

Luke looked at the engine and immediately saw the problem. "Your battery terminals are bad. I know a good mechanic that can tow this into town and have it fixed by Monday."

"That's going to be a problem. I have to be at the doctor's office by this evening."

"If you're sick, I can drop you by there."

The girl was laughing. "No. I'm taking over the practice."

Luke looked confused. "You're the new doctor?"

"Dr. Angel McCormick."

"McCormick? As in Wesley McCormick?"

"Wesley McCormick was my father. You knew him?"

"Well Mr. McCormick, my father, and my uncle used to run moonshine together when I was a kid."

"And you are?"

"Sorry, Luke Duke."

"As in Jesse Duke? I always wanted to meet him."

"He went to be with the Lord nearly two years ago."

Angel put a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to insensitive. It's just that my father used to tell me stories of how the Duke family would cause Uncle J.D. such trouble. I would laugh myself silly at your family's antics…"

"Wait wait wait," Luke said as he ran a hand thru his black hair. "You're Boss Hogg's niece?"

"Technically, I'm Lulu's niece. Her sister, my mother, married my dad. After Daddy died, I went to medical school. Momma knew just the place for me. Hazzard. So, here I am ready to take over the medical practice."

"Does everyone know that you're the new doctor?"

"That's what I was doing. Introducing myself to the patients that Dr. Weaver had. I wanted to let them know that I make house calls."

"You're not like Boss Hogg."

Angel studied Luke. "If there's one think I don't like, It's someone who takes advantage of good people. Uncle J.D. may be a person of great power, but he's greedy and selfish. I grew up in a home where, we didn't have much. What we lacked in money, my family made up for in love."

Luke immediately liked this girl. She reminded him of the old days when Uncle Jesse was still alive, and made sense when he spoke. Full of wisdom and full of care.

"Why don't I take you to the clinic myself. I'll have that mechanic tow your car. You live nearby?"

"I'm actually staying with Uncle J.D. until I can get myself established. Hazzard looks like a great place to live."

"That it is."

The two walked to the General Lee. "Wow," Angel said, "A Dodge Charger."

"You know your cars."

"Grandpa McCormick was a mechanic. So was Daddy. He had me around a car from the time I could walk. He worked full time as a mechanic so that I could have a decent education." Angel went to open the door, and found the door wouldn't budge. Then she realized why. She climbed into the car thru the window. She looked at Luke. "Who's your favorite racer?"

"Pardon?"

"This car's doors are welded shut. That means one or two things. Either you're a racer and aspire to be like your hero, or you're off your rocker. I'm hoping you're not crazy, what with you driving and all. So who's your favorite racer?"

"Richard Petty."

"Not bad. Give me Dale Earnhart any day."

"You've got good taste." Luke picked up the CB. "Cooter, you got your ears on? Come back."

A voice crackled over the speaker. "Breaker one Breaker one. I may be crazy, but I ain't dumb. Crazy Cooter coming back. What can I do for you, Luke?"

"There's a green Toyota off route 33 near the farm. Can you tow it and have it fixed by Monday? I'll take care of the expenses."

Angel looked at him and arched an eyebrow. This guy was very smooth.

"Who's the girl, Luke?"

"The doctor."

"Dr. Weaver? Isn't he a little old for you, Luke?"

"Cooter, I mean the new doctor. Dr. Angel McCormick. Her car has broke down here and I'm taking her to the clinic. Can you tow it and fix it?"

"You got it, Luke. Crazy Cooter over and out."

Angel smiled. "Okay, I'm not going to ask."

"What?"

"Why you offered to pay to have my car fixed."

"Sometimes it pays to be nice. Especially to pretty doctor."

Angel busted out laughing. "You really are a smooth talker. You'll have to let me repay you."

Luke was silent. His cousin Bo, was the real ladies man. Then he had an idea. "You doing anything tonight?"

"Not really. Why?"

"There's always a Saturday get together for the whole town at the Boar's Nest. It would be the perfect place for Hazzard to meet it's new doctor."

"Okay," she said as the General came to a stop in front of the clinic, "Formal or casual?"

"Casual is fine. I hear that Waylon Jennings is playing tonight."

"I'll see you tonight, Luke."

"Will eight be okay?"

She walked around to the driver's side door. "That's fine. Again, see you tonight, Luke."

Luke smiled. He was sure that his Uncle Jesse was getting a kick out of this.

When Luke got back to the house, he was met with a surprise. Bo was sitting on the front porch with his wife Jill. The kids were playing with Luke's Bassett hound he'd named Knothead. Knothead was a product of Sherriff Coltrane's dog, Flash, having fun when out of the Sherriff's sight.

Luke climbed out of the General Lee and walked to the porch.

"Hey Bo!" He embraced his cousin in a bear hug.

"Hey Cousin."

"What brings you back to Hazzard?"

"Family. Besides, I told Jill she'd have to see what all ruckus was with the Saturday night get togethers at the Boar's Nest was all about. Are you going?"

"Sure am and wait till you see who I'm going with."

"Well it can't be Hannah, because Jill and I have asked her to baby sit for us."

"Bo, trust me. Wait till you see her."

Jill asked, "Where'd you meet her, Luke? Certainly not on the racing circuit." It was no secret that Luke made his living racing and training aspiring racers as well. It was good money, but Luke was one never to flaunt his good fortune. It would disgrace Uncle Jesse's memory.

"Actually Jill, I met her on the side of the road. Do you remember Wesley McCormick, Bo?"

"Old man McCormick who used to run shine with our daddies, Uncle Jesse, and Boss Hogg?"

"That's the one. Anyway his daughter is the town's new doctor, and she's agreed to go with me tonight."

"Wait a second, Luke. Isn't she some how kin to Boss Hogg?"

"Only thru Lulu. Her niece. Believe me, she's nothing like Boss Hogg or Sherriff Coltrane."

"Wow, Luke," Bo said, impressed. "I've got to meet this girl. She's got you higher than any shine Uncle Jesse could ever make!"

Luke smiled. "I sure do miss him, Bo. He's probably the one who sent Angel this way."

Bo laughed, his eyes tearing up. "Yeah Uncle Jesse was good at playing match maker, though he'd never admit to it."

That night, Bo saw what his cousin meant. Angel was drop dead gorgeous. Her long blonde hair was swept up into a French braid. She fit right into the country décor with the red button up shirt that was tied in the front, showing only a teasing of her stomach. Her jeans matched her blue eyes. Anyone who saw would have thought she was born and raised right there in Hazzard. She sat beside Luke and joined a lively conversation with Bo, Jill, Enos, and Daisy, who'd been given the night off.

"How's Hazzard treating you, Angel?" asked Daisy.

"Great. Today I've met some of the finest people, including your good looking cousin here."

"Yeah, you have to watch out for Luke. He's a real charmer."

"Tell me about it," Angel laughed, remembering how Luke had offered to pay Cooter for towing and fixing her car.

Waylon Jennings had launched into a slow love ballad. Luke asked Angel to dance.

Angel never felt as free as she did that night, embraced in Luke's arms. Many single men asked her to dance, but she seemed only to have eyes for Luke. Luke picked up on it. A lot of single women were vying for just a smile from Luke. But he never left Angel's side. The Hazzard men wanted to be with Angel, the Hazzard women envied her, because it seemed as though Hazzard's most eligible bachelor might be taken off the market.

That night, Luke took Angel home. He walked her up to the porch of the expansive and expensive home that Boss Hogg had built for Lulu.

"Luke, I had a great time tonight. Thank you."

"Will I see you in church tomorrow?" Everyone who was anyone went to church on Sunday in Hazzard. There was only one church. Hazzard community church.

"Yes. That is unless work gets in the way. Medical problems rarely take a day off."

Luke removed his hat and leaned down and kissed her. "Do you mind if I call on you tomorrow evening?"

Angel returned his kiss. "Luke Duke, you can come calling anytime you like."

"Goodnight, Angel."

Things went on like that for several months. When social events arose in Hazzard, and boy did they, Luke was always seen with Angel. Everyone knew that one day Luke would get the gumption to ask Angel an important question.

Luke asked Angel that question, on the same dirt road he'd met her. In tears she said yes to sharing his life with him.

It wasn't until a week after the congratulating by Luke's family and the article in the Hazzard Gazette, informing the good people of Hazzard of the upcoming nuptials, that a man no one had seen before walked into Boss Hogg's infamous back room of the Boar's Nest. A man who would put the fire back in J.D. Hogg's beady little eyes. A man from Savannah who would shake Luke and Angel's love to it's very foundation.


	2. Boss Hogg's plans

Luke's Match

A Dukes of Hazzard fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Dukes of Hazzard. Only the story is mine.

Chapter two

Boss Hogg's plans

The man walked into Boss Hogg's back room inside the Boar's Nest. This man, like Boss Hogg, was a political figure, in Savannah. His name was Nathan Sanderson, and he was a force not to be reckoned with.

Boss was counting his money, which always made him feel good on a rainy Monday. Behind him, Sherriff Roscoe Coltrane was telling him about the buzz in Hazzard about a certain Duke family member about to tie the knot with a certain member of his own family.

"Who is this certain member, Roscoe?"

"Why Boss, didn't you hear. Angel McCormick. You know the new boarder in your house."

"My Lulu's niece engaged to a Duke? Wonder why she didn't inform me of this?"

"She probably didn't want you spoiling it."

The look on Boss Hogg's face was enough to tell Roscoe to shut up.

"Roscoe one more word out of you.."

"and I'm going to end up a the new night rent a cop at the drive in on Radfield road."

"You're going to end up the new night rent a cop at the drive in on Radfield road. Besides, I'm too old to be fooling around with those Dukes. Jesse is gone. The challenge isn't there anymore."

"I can help you with that, Mr. Hogg."

Both Boss and Roscoe turned around in time to see a sharp dressed man standing in the doorway.

"Your waitress said I might find you here. I'd like to make a business proposition that you couldn't possibly refuse."

"Hmm," Boss thought, "What kind of business proposition?"

They both looked up at Roscoe.

Boss said, "Roscoe, shouldn't you be at the police station?"

"Sure, little fat buddy."

"Don't call me that and don't slam that.."

Roscoe slammed the door as Boss got the word, "Door" out. Turning to look at the city slicked stranger, he asked "What can I do for you, Mr.."

"Nathan Sanderson."

"The City councilman from Savannah?"

"The one and the same."

"May I ask what you're doing in my county?"

"I've come looking for a bride for my son. He's very wayward, nose in the books, head in the clouds. He tried to tell me that a Politian can be honest?"

Boss gave a dramatic gasp. "No!"

"Yes. I'm willing to pay any price for a bride for Don."

Boss was about object when heard the word 'price'. "How much?"

"Ten grand even."

The amount was enough to make Boss go speechless. "And who gets this money?"

"The one who finds that certain person."

"I'll keep my hear to the ground."

"I was hoping to leave with this woman. Remember, she has to be unmarried. It wouldn't look good for a woman to have two husbands."

"The only woman I know in Hazzard that isn't married is my late wife's niece, Angel McCormick. Scratch that. She's engaged."

Sanderson smiled. "A lot can happen from bended knee to the church alter, Mr. Hogg. Tell you what. You hold onto this ten grand," he pulled out a large wad of money from his jacket pocket, "Maybe an idea of how to get this Angel to the alter beside my son, Don, will come to you."

Boss took the money. The old feeling was back. The feeling he got when there was money to be made. Ten grand. That was a lot of money. All he had to do was convince Angel to marry this Sanderson kid. He smiled as he puffed on his cigar. The Duke boys were still on probation. Daisy still worked for him. He still held the deed to Jesse's old farm. Yes this could work. Angel believed in helping the less fortunate. Boss Hogg believed in helping himself to a fortune.

That night, Angel was having a time telling her Uncle Roscoe that he needed to slow down. He'd been having knee pains.

"Uncle Roscoe, you ever thought about retirement and letting Enos take over as Sherriff?"

"Retirement? I'm too young for retirement!"

"You're not as young as you used to be. This pain you're having in your knees is more than likely arthritis. Look, why don't you make an appointment at the clinic so I can properly examine you."

Boss Hogg decided to approach Angel about the deal he'd made with Councilman Sanderson.

"Angel, you need a change of scenery. How about a place like Savannah?"

"Uncle J.D., I can't just up and leave. I'm Hazzard's doctor."

"I just thought.."

"Uncle J.D., what are you up to?"

"I was approached by a man from Savannah who offered me ten grand."

"For what?""I think that the appropriate question is for who."

"Okay, for who?"

"You. He wants you to marry his son."

"But, Uncle J.D., I'm engaged to Luke Duke. I can't marry this guy's son."

"That's where you're wrong, Angel. Either you marry this man or I arrest Bo and Luke, Fire Daisy, and foreclose on the Duke family farm."

"Uncle J.D.! You can't do that!"

"I own this county! I can do anything I want. You're part of my family and I say that you ain't marrying Luke Duke!"

"So you're selling me to a complete stranger? I'm a human being! You can't sell me."

"Think of it an arranged marriage!"

Angel was in tears. She ran out the front door. She never saw Enos standing in the shadows of the police station door, who was angered by the conversation. He was surprised to hear the conversation that was transpiring between Boss Hogg and Sherriff Coltrane.

"Boss, I don't think this is wise."

"I don't pay you to think, Roscoe."

"I've gone along with you on every little idea that pops into your head. I can't go along on this one."

"And you will with this one too, jack- ass!"

Roscoe stood up. He was clearly angry. "Let's get something strait, J.D. Hogg!"

Boss's head shot up. Roscoe had never used his first name or spoken to him like this.

"I will not go with you on this stupid idea. This isn't running shine or even setting up a speed trap. This is a woman's happiness we're talking about. This is my niece. My baby sister's daughter. I will not stand back and watch as you railroad her. You maybe my oldest sister's widower, but you are mean, selfish, cruel, and it hurts to even think that Lulu ever loved you to begin with." Roscoe was shaking with anger. He took his badge and gun and laid them on the desk. His voice was cracking with emotion. "Boss, it's time you find yourself a new Sherriff. I'm taking Angel's advice and retiring."

"Well, Enos will.."

At that point, Enos stepped out of the shadows and walked into the office. He placed his badge and gun along side Roscoe's.

" No I won't. Find a new deputy, Boss. I love law enforcement, but I love Daisy and her family more than life itself. No one threatens my wife or her family. I refuse to be your new Sherriff."

With that Enos, walked out of the office and went to find Angel.

He found her, crying in her office at the clinic.

"Angel?"

"Are you here to arrest me, Enos?"

"I'm here to drive you to the farm. As emotional as you are right now, you have no right to be on the road."

Angel managed a small smile. "Thanks, Enos. I expected Uncle Roscoe to be here to arrest me."

Enos smiled. "Your Uncle Roscoe retired. Affective immediately."

"What do I do, Enos?"

"I can't tell you what to do. But I think Luke has a right to know."

Enos never knew it, but Angel had weighed her options. She'd already made up her mind.

That night, as the thunder crashed, the lightning lit up the Southern Georgia sky, and the rain was being soaked up by the red Georgia clay, Angel was tearfully telling everyone what had happened at the police station. Then Enos filled in the blanks.

Luke looked up at Bo. "Cousin, this isn't right. Boss will have Roscoe out here to get Angel."

Enos spoke up. "Roscoe won't be giving ya'll any trouble. He retired."

Angel sighed. "It won't make a difference. I've already made up my mind. Luke, could you take me home?"

Luke smiled sadly. He knew what was coming. At the front of the Hogg boarding house, Angel explained to Luke her decision.

"I can't let you and Bo go to jail. What would happen to Jill and the kids? I can't let Daisy lose her job. And I certainly can't let you lose Jesse's farm. That place means too much to your family."

"I can't let you do that, Angel. If you marry this guy, you'll be unhappy for the rest of your life. One of the things that I love about you is the light in your eyes."

"Luke, I love you." She unclasped the gold chain around her neck. She pulled off the engagement ring that had belonged to Jesse's wife. She threaded the chain thru the ring and hung it around Luke's neck, next to the dog tags that signified his service in the Marines. Angel had thanked him a week ago, on Veteran's day for putting his life on the line for her freedom.

"Why? Angel. Land is just land. Daisy can find another job. And Boss can't possibly make an arrest without a Sherriff or deputy."

"Luke. I can't let you lose all you love because I'm being selfish. Being in love means knowing when to let go." She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply.

Luke pulled his dog tags off and placed them around Angel's neck. He hugged her fiercely. His voice cracked as he tried not to cry. "Angel McCormick, you are the most unselfish person I know."

Angel walked into the boarding house, weeping. She had left the most amazing man God ever placed on this planet, so Boss Hogg could have her married off to a complete stranger.

Luke looked up at the night sky. Tears streaming down his face as the thought of Angel being sold by Boss Hogg for a measly ten grand, to a complete stranger. His soul felt like this storm bearing down on Hazzard, Turbulent, violent, and falling apart into little pieces. He climbed into Jesse's old pick-up truck and drove back to the farm.

Boss Hogg was overjoyed at Angel's decision. He called up Councilman Sanderson and told him. Sanderson was overjoyed that he suggested a wedding in Hazzard.

Everything was set. Angel McCormick was set to marry Don Sanderson.

Back at the farm, Luke was furious. "She set aside her freedom for a job and a farm."

Daisy smiled sadly, "Luke, Angel is a special kind of lady. She loves you so much."

"But she chose this over me."

"Luke, I'd imagine that you would have done the same for her."

"Damn right I would."

"That's true love. Remember what Uncle Jesse said? True love means knowing when to let go."

"I sure wish he was here. I could use his advice. I feel like slapping the taste out of J.D. Hogg's mouth."

Luke never knew it, But Angel was entertaining those same thoughts.


	3. The wedding that almost was

Luke's Match

A Dukes of Hazzard fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Dukes of Hazzard. Only the story is mine

Chapter Three

The wedding that almost was

The next afternoon, saw another bleak and black day for the town of Hazzard. Angel looked out the window of the church. The weather matched her thoughts. Dark and depressive. Mrs. Sanderson, Don's stepmother, was helping or at least attempting to help, her get ready for this sorry excuse of a three ring circus.

"Come now, dear. This is a joyous occasion!"

"You'll forgive, Mrs. Sanderson, if my heart isn't in it."

"Well at least wear another color besides this dark blue. Shouldn't you wear white?"

Angel sighed. The gown Daisy had helped her pick out was hanging in the back of the closet of her room at Hogg's boarding house. The gown she knew, would cause a huge smile to grow on Luke's ever handsome face. Now, Luke would never see that gown. She didn't want to marry Don. But it was the only way to keep Luke out of jail.

"This isn't a wedding, Mrs. Sanderson. It's a funeral. I'm burying my happiness. That dark blue pantsuit is as close to black as I can get. I refuse to wear white."

"Well at least let's remove those tags."

Her cheeriness was grating on Angel's nerves. Angel grabbed Mrs. Sanderson's hand before they could touch Luke's dog tags. "Touch the tags and lose a hand," she growled.

Mrs. Sanderson sighed. Don was going to have his hands full with this one. However, maybe she was the one to help her step son grow up.

Boss Hogg was none too pleased with Angel's choice of color. It was down right depressing.

"I thought I told you to wear something bright and cheery."

"Yeah, well I intend to defy you every step of the way, Uncle J.D. You're forcing me into something I don't want."

"You look like you're going to a funeral."

"I am."

"Could you manage a smile?"

"Why?"

The wedding march began to play. Boss Hogg took Angel's arm and walked her down the aisle. Angel thought how ironic it was. She wanted her Uncle Roscoe to give her away when she married Luke. Now she was being given away by a greedy uncle who was only kin to her thru marriage, and to a man she barely knew. She knew the only reason Boss Hogg walked her down to the alter, was to secure that ten grand.

Angel noticed that only the groom's side of the church was full, where there was only one person seated on the bride's side of the church. Angel was horrified to see that it was Luke. She had wanted to spare Luke this agony. She saw anger, fear, and hurt in those beautiful blue eyes. That's when she decided that the move she was about to make, would affect a lot of people. It would break a heart, and make the day of another.

As the preacher began his long drawn out speech about how marriage wasn't to be entered into lightly, Don was literally drooling over his prospective bride. She was gorgeous. Then his eyes spotted the dog tags. Duke, L. He wondered who this Duke person was to have merited this heavenly creature wearing his dog tags.

The preacher looked at Angel. "Angela McCormick, do you take Donald Sanderson as your lawful wedded husband?"

Boss Hogg turned three shades of white when Angel replied, "Hell no!" She turned to Don. "Don, I'm sure you're a great guy, but I'm being forced into this."

"Being forced into this? What do you mean?"

"Your father offered my uncle ten grand if he could get me to marry you. I broke the heart of the man I love because my uncle threatened to throw him in jail and foreclose on his farm. I did this to keep him safe. But I can't marry you, Don. I love Luke."

Everyone looked at Sanderson and Boss Hogg. Don barely got out, "Dad? Anything to say about this? What about you, Boss?" Don was visibly shaken. "And I was told that it was love that brought you here." He glared at Boss Hogg and his father. "Not ten thousand dollars." He turned around and faced the congregation. "Sorry folks. No one is getting married." With that, he left the church.

Sanderson glared at Boss Hogg. "Hogg! When I get my hands on you!"

Boss Hogg, who'd been chased after for most of his life, made a quick exit and got into his chauffeured white car and headed to a safe place, namely the backroom of the Boar's Nest.

Sanderson, meanwhile, was trying to contain the roar that had erupted from the crowd. All this was due to that vile woman doctor. Now he was short ten grand and he had a son who resented him. He walked over to Angel. "Why? You just had to open your mouth!"

"I'm not a possession, Mr. Sanderson. I can't be bought. I refuse to be bought."

"I expect to get something out of that ten grand! You will marry Don!" With that, Sanderson grabbed Angel's arm.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me! Let go!"

A voice behind him said, "I'd be much obliged if you did as they lady asked."

Sanderson turned around and sized the man up. "Who the hell are you, plowboy?"

"The name is Luke Duke and that's my fiancée that you've got your hands on! Either let her go or deal with me."

Sanderson wasn't used to be threatened. Especially by a redneck hick who thought he was tough.

"Get out of my way, or I'm going to send you back to the tobacco farm you came from!"

Luke punched Sanderson, who hit the floor, out cold. Luke shook his head. He said, "I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse. You always said that violence didn't belong in the church."

"Luke?"

Luke turned around. He saw Angel. "Are you okay?"

"Let's get out of here."

As Luke was helping Angel into the General Lee, he heard Boss Hogg's grating voice. "Angel! I have no problem arresting Luke!"

Luke was about to walk towards Hogg's car to give him a piece of his mind, when Angel grabbed his arm.

"Don't Luke! Let's get out of here! Please, let's just go."

Luke looked at Angel. She'd braved the fury of her greedy uncle and the likes of Nathan Sanderson. "Okay, Angel. Let's get out of here."

When the two got to the Duke farm, Angel stopped Luke from getting out. "Why did you come to the church, Luke?"

"I was going to stand up and say something, but you beat me to it. Where did you get the courage to say what you said back there?"

Angel smiled and fingered Luke's tags still around her neck. "I was wearing the dog tags of a man who was brave enough to fight for his country's freedom." She pulled the tags off and put them around Luke's neck. Where they truly belonged. She fingered the gold chain that held the engagement ring. "Ask me again."

Luke looked confused.

Angel fingered the ring. "Ask me again, Luke."

Luke smiled as he unclasped the chain and removed the ring. He placed the ring on Angel's left hand. "Angel McCormick, will you marry me?"

She passionately kissed him. "Yes. A thousand times yes." She hugged this man that stood in between her and a life time of misery.

The two walked into the house and was met by Luke's family. Bo, Jill, Daisy, and Enos.

As the family talked, Angel realized something. "Luke, Uncle J.D. promised that he would arrest you and Bo."

"He'd have to do it himself," Enos chimed in, "Your Uncle Roscoe is no longer on the payroll."

"Do what?"

"He retired."

"I'm so tired, mentally I mean. I imagine that I'll be asked to leave the boarding house."

Daisy spoke up, "Well, you can stay with Enos and I until you and Luke get married. We have that spare room."

"I don't want to put you two out."

"No problem, Angel. I'll help you get your things."

Later that evening, Angel was packing up her clothes that were in the closet when she spied an old book. She opened it and gasped. This book was written in her father's hand writing. The things she read was enough to put her in a better mood. She stuck the book in her suitcase and left.

The next morning, Bo and Jill had left for Atlanta. Daisy was working, while Enos was in Macon putting in an application as a deputy.

Angel had just finished a house call, when she decided to meet Luke for lunch. He wasn't expecting her.

As she turned into the drive, she smiled as she saw his shirtless back leaned over the General Lee. He was talking to someone. She grinned. He was talking to Cooter.

"I'm telling you, Cooter, I don't need a bachelor party!"

"Yes you do, Luke! I've got it all planned. We'll have fried chicken and moonshine at the garage."

Angel spoke up. "That doesn't sound like much of a party, Cooter."

Luke smiled. "Well there's the Angel that Heaven's missing." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Smooth, Luke. Very smooth. Got a postcard from Uncle Roscoe."

"Oh yeah? What's he up to?"

"Just entered Florida. Said he's on his way to Miami. I guess that's where all retired people go. I figured you'd be with Cooter, so I brought lunch with me."

The trio walked into the house and sat down at the table. As Angel unpacked the basket that she'd packed at the General Store, Cooter had sparked a conversation with Luke about how he, Luke and Bo had pulled a fast one over on Boss Hogg during their younger years.

"I got a question for ya'll. How would you two like to join me in one more round of shucking and jiving?"

Luke and Cooter looked at her.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A plan to put the fear of God in Uncle J.D.."

She leaned in and told Luke and Cooter the plan she's put together while trying to sleep last night. A plan that included the book that she'd found.

After laughing themselves silly, Cooter said, "Luke. You'd better keep a hold on her. She fits right in with this family!"


	4. A lesson well learned

Luke's Match

A Dukes of Hazard fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of the Dukes of Hazzard. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Four

A Lesson well learned

That night under the cover of darkness, Luke, Angel and Cooter decided to put Angel's plan into action. The plan consisted of two parts. The first part was the hardest. It would consist of Cooter and Luke taking Boss Hogg 'hostage'.

Borrowing Angel's car, Luke and Cooter drove to Hogg's boarding house. When they pulled up to the expansive house, they didn't worry about being seen, because no one was up around midnight.

"Time to put on our make-up," Cooter laughed.

Luke grinned. It was like being a kid again. The two donned black ski masks that hid everything but their eyes and mouths. Both were wielding water pistols.

They snuck into the boarding house. Everyone knew that Boss Hogg slept with the room that was closer to the main door, because that room was also closer to his personal safe.

Luke placed a hand over Boss's mouth. Instantly, Boss was awake. Luke spoke in a deep voice. "Alright, Hogg. Say anything and we waste you! Nod if you understand me."

Boss's eyes were the size of silver dollars. He nodded furiously.

Luke looked at Cooter. "Grab the sack!"

Cooter handed Luke a burlap sack that, once Boss was on his feet, bound and gagged, was placed over his head.

Luke jammed the water pistol into Boss's back. "Someone has a message for you!"

Cooter and Luke led a tied and gagged Boss Hogg outside and put him into the trunk of the Toyota.

Luke hit the gas of the little Camry and sped back to the family farm.

Wondering why? This is Hazzard. Anyone in Hazzard will tell you that things are done a little different.

A few years ago, after a patch of extremely bad weather, Luke made an addition to the Duke farm. He'd put in a storm shelter that would hold him as well as a few neighbors.

Angel knew about the shelter and would use it to launch the second part of her plan. Scaring Boss Hogg into doing the right thing.

The shelter looked like something right out of a Mafia movie. A table with two chairs, no lights except a lone desk lamp that sat on the table. While in medical school, Angel fell in love with the classic black and white Mob films. She would use this to her advantage.

She heard a knock at the shelter door and knew it was Cooter and Luke. She sat down at the table facing the door. She nearly busted out laughing when she saw what was coming down the stairs. Boss Hogg, in his nightgown, hands handcuffed in front of him, a sack over his head, with Luke and Cooter behind him with their water pistols.

They sat Boss down in the chair opposite Angel. Luke took the sack off of his head. Boss's eyes nearly bulged like a toad frog at the sight of Angel.

She smiled cheerfully. "Good morning, Sunshine!"

Cooter leaned over and removed the gag in Boss's mouth.

"What do you think you're doing, Angel McCormick? Where am I and who are these two?"

"Where you are is none of your concern. These two work for me for the time being. You might say, they're on lone."

"You can't do this! I will crucify you!"

"Want to talk crucifixion, uncle J.D.?" She dropped a file folder onto the table with a thud. "Happy Easter."

"What is that?"

"While I was getting my things from my room at the boarding house, I came across an old book. What a surprise to find out that it was my father's journal."

"So?"

"Well, imagine my surprise when I came across some entries that were very interesting. Entries that talk about you not paying taxes. Bootlegging and selling moonshine in dry counties, using stolen parts to create stills in Southern Georgia. Even a few entries about how, when you first opened the General Store, it was filled with merchandise that sort 'fell off trucks'."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Technology is an amazing thing. I've made four sets of copies of certain journal entries. One set will be faxed to the IRS. Another to the FBI and a third to the major news studio out of Atlanta. The fourth sits in this file."

"Where is the journal?"

"I buried it."

"I don't believe you. You probably have it hidden at the Duke farm."

"Don't believe then. But know that the state of Georgia goes on for miles."

"You can't do this, Angel."

"Oh I can, and I will. Believe me. I will. You tried to sabotage my future with Luke for your own personal gain. You know I just had a vision. I saw bars with a fat little Hogg wearing prison stripes stamping out license plates. How's that for poetic justice?"

In a shaky voice, Boss asked, "What do I have to do?"

Grinning impishly, Angel replied, "You have to pay."

"Pay? How much?"

"Every penny of that ten grand that Sanderson gave you. You give it back to him."

Did Sanderson hire you?"

Maybe. Maybe not. But while demands are being made, I have a few of my own. Three of them in fact. One, whatever grudge you have against the Duke family, ends tonight. No more trying to arrest Luke and Bo. No threatening to fire Daisy. No more trying to foreclose on their farm. It's time to grow up, Uncle J.D.. If I even so much as smell a plan to up heave their lives, All I have to do is make one phone call. Two, you reinstate Enos as the Sherriff of Hazzard. We'll all rest easy, knowing Enos Strait can't be bought. He's the only hope for honest law enforcement. And finally," she slid an envelope across the table towards him. "This is everything that Daddy left me. Three hundred dollars. The same amount that's owed on the Duke farm. Luke has a letter on his night stand to meet you at the city clerks office in the morning at nine sharp to receive the deed to the farm. It's the least you can do to honor Jesse's memory. I'm sure Poor Aunt Lulu is rolling in her grave due to the stunt you tried to pull."

"What…what do I tell Luke when questions are asked?"

"Tell him it was an anonymous donor."

Luke was fighting tears. He'd been saving to pay off the debt to farm. He'd almost had it when tragedy struck. That was the day Uncle Jesse had died from a heart attack.

"What are you going to do with these letters?"

"Why, Uncle J.D.? Scared?"

Boss slowly nodded his head.

"I'm going to hang onto them in case you decide to step out of line. One word of this meeting to anyone, and I make a phone call and have those letters faxed to their destinations. I don't see any other choice for you. It's either meet these demands, or face prison and/or a hefty fine. So wake up and smell the tax audit! Remember Uncle J.D., Not a word! Before you go, just a question. How does it feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"How does it feel to have the tables turned on you? You have no one, Uncle J.D.. Aunt Lulu is dead. Uncle Roscoe has retired and living Florida. Even Enos left. At the rate you're going, scamming people, stepping on the backs of the good and honest people of Hazzard, even trying to sell your own family member to a complete stranger, you're going to die a lonely old man."

It was then that Angel almost cracked. She'd done well, hiding her true emotions, however what she witnessed almost made her cry. A lone tear fell down Boss's cheek. Angel's words were hitting home. Not the demands, but the fact that he was alone. He let his mind go back to Jesse's death. When Jesse died, he was surrounded by family. Two nephews and a niece that adored him and obeyed him out of love. When the funeral was conducted, the church was packed. So many people whose lives had been impacted by this simple farmer.

Who would be there when he died? Who would mourn him at his funeral. Boss sighed. Indeed. He was alone.

"You win, Angel. I won't fight you anymore. I'll do as you've asked. Just please don't send those letters. I don't want the memories of four good men disgraced."

Luke, standing behind Boss with Cooter, shot Angel a questioning look. Angel simply looked at him and Cooter and said, "Okay, we're finished. You can take him back."

Cooter replaced the gag and the sack on Boss's head. Luke and Cooter drove Boss back to the boarding house.

Angel left the storm shelter and walked into the Duke house. She put on a pot of coffee and sat down at the table. She thought about the change in Boss Hogg. She got up and walked to the fire place. She lit a fire and threw the letters into the fire. She reached underneath the couch where she'd hidden her father's journal and threw it into the fire as well. She knew full well what Boss had meant by that journal disgracing memories.

As the smell of coffee was permeating the house, Angel let her eyes wonder to the barrage of photographs hanging on the wall. Pictures of Bo and Luke standing over their first kill of the bow hunting season. Pictures of them holding a racing trophy standing in front of the General Lee. A photo of Jesse in his younger years, with his beautiful wife. A wedding photo of Enos and Daisy. A family photo of Bo, Jill, and the kids. What caught her eye was next to the photo of Jesse smiling with Luke, Bo, and Daisy. A picture of Jesse and her father. Old friends. Laughing like they didn't have a care in the world.

Angel poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down in the green recliner in the living room.

At that moment, Luke walked in. He knelt down in front of her. He took her hands in his. Angel loved the feel of his hands. Rough and calloused, from years of farming, working on machines, and racing. Luke kissed the palms of her hands.

"What did I do to obtain your love?"

"I should be the one asking that question. Luke, I had my life planned out. And you came into my life like a hurricane. Thank you."

"Let's get married this weekend."

"Say again?"

"Let's not wait till spring. Let's get married this weekend."

"That's a crazy wonderful idea! Only on one condition."

"Which is?"

"We get married here."

"Why not at the church, Angel?"

She pointed at the picture of her father and Jesse. "My father visited this place often before I was born. He and your uncle were the best of friends. This place holds memories for you and your family. As your wife, I'd like to help build on the memories."

He kissed her. "A great idea. Umm, not to veer off course, but why is there a fire going?"

"I burned the letters and the journal."

"Why?"

"Remember when Uncle J.D. said that those journal entries would disgrace the memories of four good men?"

"Yeah. I was going to ask you about that."

"That journal not only implicated Uncle J.D., it also implicated Jesse, your's and Bo's fathers, as well as Daddy. I couldn't let anybody, even the government get a hold of this journal."

"Then the copied entries?"

"A ruse. I never sent any out. Those papers there, were the only copies I made."

"Cooter was right."

"Okay, I don't think the words 'Cooter was right' should be strung in the same sentence. But what was he right about?"

"You. You fit right into the Duke clan."

Angel smiled. "Wow. Look at the time. It would be downright scandalous if someone saw me here. You know the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

"You'll marry me this weekend?"

"You're a smooth talker, Luke, Duke. You've talked me into it."

Luke picked Angel up, twirled her around while giving out a loud, "Yahoo!"

The next morning, Luke walked into the city clerks office.

"Hey, Boss. Got a letter saying to meet you here. What's the problem?"

"No problem, Luke. Someone paid off the debt against your family's farm. Here's the deed."

"Who was it, Boss?""This person wishes to remain anonymous."

"Wow. I hope I get to meet this person and thank them. What made you change your mind, Boss?"

"Oh, you could say it was a change of heart."

As Luke was going out, Enos was coming in. Boss Hogg shook Enos's hand. "Enos, my boy! Congratulations!"

"About what?"

"You! I'm officially making you the new Sherriff of Hazzard county."

"Really! This is going to make Daisy's day!"

"How's that?"

"She may have to take a temporary leave of absence."

"Why?"

Enos leaned over and whispered in Boss's ear. Boss started laughing. "Good reason. Tell her I said to take as much time as she needs."

Boss managed to give Sanderson the ten grand back. He learned that Don, who wayward as he might be, had found true love while on vacation in Memphis.

That evening at the farm, Luke excitedly made the announcement to Bo over the phone that he and Angel were getting married in three day's time. Daisy was excited, because it would mean another wedding to help plan. She walked into the kitchen and asked Luke if she could talk to Bo. Luke handed her the phone. He went to walk back into the living room, but Daisy stopped him.

"Hey Bo, It's Daisy."

"Hey Honey. How's going down there?"

"Oh just great."

Luke was wondering why Daisy had grabbed his hand. Angel noticed and walked into the kitchen. Enos was behind her, a silly grin on his face.

"While I have Luke here and you on the phone, I thought ya'll might like to know that Enos and I are going to be parents in eight months!"

Luke turned and looked at Enos. "Congratulations Enos!" Luke shook his hand.

Everyone in the kitchen heard Bo's joyous "Yahoo!" over the phone.

Later on, after Daisy and Angel had washed and put away supper dishes, and served their men coffee, Enos said. "This day is just sort of weird."

"Oh," Angel asked, seated on the arm of the chair Luke was sitting in, his arm around her waist, "What do you mean, Enos?"

"I mean Boss Hogg. He reinstated me as the new Sherriff of Hazzard and then told Daisy to take all the time she needed. It was like I was talking to whole different Boss Hogg."

"Yeah I know," Luke piped up, stealing a look at Angel, "He gave me the deed to the farm."

Daisy asked, "He did what?"

"He said someone had paid the debt against the farm and gave me the deed."

Daisy asked, "I wonder what's gotten into Boss Hogg?"

Angel looked at Luke, giving him a knowing smile. "Some people tend to have a change of heart. I'd like to think Uncle J.D. is no exception."

With that, the four put their heads together to plan a wonderful Duke wedding.


	5. Epilogue

Luke's Match

A Dukes of Hazzard Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of the Dukes of Hazzard. Only the story is mine.

Epilogue

The day of Luke and Angel's wedding was a pretty one. The stormy weather had finally moved out. Which was good, because no bride likes red Georgia clay on her white wedding dress.

Luke was speechless as Angel came down the stairs, in a wedding gown that was simply breath taking.

Their wedding, though simple as it was, was talked about by the ladies of Hazzard for months to come.

Really, when was the last time that the children of two old fashion moonshiners had gotten married in typical Hazzard fashion?

That night, as Angel lay in her new husband's arms, listening to the beat of his heart, she had one question on her mind.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Why me?"

Luke played with a strand of Angel's hair. "What do you mean?"

Angel looked deep into those gorgeous blue eyes. "Out of all the Southern belles here in Hazzard, why did you fall in love with me? I mean how did you know that I was the right one?"

Luke grinned. He'd dated most of the single women in Hazzard, and none of them made him feel what Angel made him feel.

"Well?"

"I once asked Uncle Jesse how I would know when I met the right woman. He told me that we are all angels with only one wing. We can only fly perfectly when we find our match. I had no idea what he meant until I found you. Angel, you are my match."

Angel snuggled up closer to him. She, too, had found her match. She could almost hear his heartbeat saying, "I love you, I love you, Angel. Angel."

Many years later, as Luke and Angel sat on the porch swing of the Duke house watching the sun go down, They'd talk about family. And family there was. Luke and Angel were blessed with five children! Three girls and a set of twin boys they named Wesley and Jesse, who seemed to be going in the same path that Luke and Bo had walked. Their oldest daughter had blessed them with two grandchildren.

As the sun would sink beyond the trees, Luke and Angel would laugh at how, one summer day, a match was made on an old clay Georgia road.

THE END


End file.
